LOVE
by babybel
Summary: There soo meant to be and she just can't take her eyes off him even though he has someone. But will they get together? Features Hovis, Special K and Twiglet!
1. Hopelessly Obsessed with you!

Well this is my Valentines fic, a little early I know but its going to be in a few parts and the last part will be up on the 14th. Don't know why I chose to write in 1st person so tell me if I should write it normally. Erm enjoy!

* * *

L.O.V.E

Love. Such a peculiar feeling, a tingling sensation feels you from the very tips of your fingers to the very tips of your toes. You know its true love when you take a detour on the way to work just to catch a glimpse of them in their office. You feel all mushy inside when they smile, and you can't help but feel intoxicated by the happiness and you smile to, only to make the biggest fool of yourself. You know the ins and outs of their life and begin to think that any more information is verging on the level of a stalker but you can't help it; your besotted right? You know their mannerisms and you can't help but laugh when their eyebrows rise so far that you think they will fly off their face, but that's what makes them who they are right? How you just wish that they'd bloody notice you but they don't instead they discuss the poxy football scores or avoid a one to one conversation at all costs. I mean you've avidly followed Chelsea since you were kicking around in little booties and just for him you give up Frankie 'sexy' Lampard for him and follow West Ham religiously. You've demoted yourself a league for him and he still doesn't notice, I mean what does it take to get his attention. He still wouldn't notice if you practically asked him to marry you and have babies with him, would he! Today at work he didn't seem at all interested when you bent down practising your bend and snap technique, your best pulling device! If it were any other guy you'd have given up light-years ago but you can't, you're totally addicted and have your whole future planned and he's in it. I mean you can't re arrange your future and have Reg bloody Hollis as your knight in shining armour can you. Hah typical you say to yourself as you open the latest issue of closer, a huge spread on Valentines Day stares you in the face. 'Raise your guys temperature on Valentines' is splashed across the page, well that might be slightly hard, as you don't even have a fella you think again. You just want him to be your one and only valentine but what's the chance of that, there's more bloody chance that you're actually the princess of Pluto and that Ronald McDonald happens to be your long lost father. Fed up with thinking about him you sit up as you flip your pillow over, slam your head back down and entwine yourself within your duvet.

**Ahh another night of endless dreams over Mr. Right**

You stagger into the kitchen to pour yourself a bowl of cereal; the coldness of the tiles rushes through your body as you run across it. Opening the cupboard door you pick up a box, shake it and peer inside. Fuck! The special K has all gone! Well you didn't like the little cardboard flakes anyway and you only ate them to drop a dress size to look like that rat of a woman Louise. You don't see what he sees in her, but you would say that though wouldn't you, I mean she has him and you don't. Groaning aloud you look at yourself and think that you must have put on an extra inch or two all over, the blasted things have made you put on weight you say to yourself. Then you realise that it might have been the several bottles of wine and endless bars of chocolate you consumed when you found out that sex on legs was sexing legs on legs. You swear she's verging on anorexia but that's the way he obviously likes woman, little meat and sticky out cheekbones. You think its time to stop comparing yourself to a hamster and lose the flesh even if you are partial to it. You noticed how her hair was sleek and straight so you straighten and smooth it to perfection, just for him. You think to yourself 'how is he going to notice me when he's sucking that twigs face off'.

**Isn't life cruel!**

Sitting in the briefing room you wait for him to enter and there he is, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Oh no you think, he hasn't bloody got her pregnant has he? Grr typical, your early for once, with straight hair and he doesn't even notice your presence instead he's reading a poster. Then he speaks, you just love his authoritive voice and you cock your head to one side, enticed by his tone. Someone's prodding your arm but you ignore it can't be that important well not as important as studying your husband to be's face can it. For the love of god will they stop tapping me they're beginning to bruise my arm? Fed up with the constant prodding you quickly snap your head round to face them and whisper a quick 'what?' Then your whole face turns a dark shade of crimson and your temperature rises through the roof when you hear their reply.

"Kerry, Smithy is talking to you" Honey comments,

Oh ha bloody ha you think as he sniggers with the rest of the relief, its not _that _funny.

"Oh right" you reply quietly, looking down at your shoe; because its not a big deal right?

"Erm so anyway Sarge what were you saying?" you ask.

"I said that you're with me today" he replied rolling his eyes for the rest of the relief to see.

**Great, bloody Great!**

* * *

Sorry about the shortness but its just a taster and my hands hurt! Plz reviewxxxx 


	2. All because of Special K

L.O.V.E

Chapter Two

You're sitting in the car with your head permanently hanging out of the window, you love his bad boy driving but it's making you feel seriously sick. It reminds you of when you were fifteen riding along Brighton seafront in a tiny Peugeot that had half its exhaust hanging off.

**Ahh those were the days!**

You walk through the park and notice that a leaf his fallen onto his dark brown hair, you're just itching to take it off and finally your hand rises and knocks it off of his head. He looks at you like you're this mad woman so you point out that he had a leaf precariously balancing on his head. Your heart beats fast when you share a joke with him about the leaf, get over it! Oooo twiglet alert you think to yourself when you see her walk right up to the pair of you; you can feel her eyes burning into you as she looks you up and down but you don't care!

Keep looking biatch 

You can't believe it, the woman is having a laugh she really is, look at her all flirty then giving you the evils behind your husband to be's back. She's stealing your man you think, and then your natural instinct kicks in.

"Sorry but _we_ have to go, and do _work_" You say grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

You notice her fold her arms across her chest in protest and you look towards Smithy, he throws an apologetic glance at Louise and kisses her on the cheek. You walk away from her with a large spring in your step, he's all yours you can just sense it. Half way up the path you turn your head to face her, frozen with the same look she stands there staring at you yet again. You smile sweetly at her through sarcasm, then turn to talk with Smithy,

He's mine I tell you! 

"She's not right for you" you state to him,

"Oh yeah, and when did you become my cupid" he replied, slightly knocked back by your comment.

"I can tell, why? Do you think you'll be together forever?" You ask in a more serious tone,

"I dunno, forever's a long time aint' it" he says thinking deeply.

Just as you go to speak he cuts back in,

"Do you believe in true love then" He says looking into your eyes.

You panic and break eye contact, what do you do? Ok ok, get a grip you say to yourself but on the other hand heres your chance.

"Erm yeah if the right guy comes along, I suppose. Oh and of course he needs to be single." You add, dropping the hugest hint in the universe.

"Got your eye on anyone then PC Young?" he questions,

Oh god, you're blushing and he's looking at you waiting for your answer.

Avoiding the subject at all costs you change the subject,

"Should you be asking your PC that kind of question?" You say sooooo flirting,

"Should you be asking your sergeant questions about his love life?" he questions,

"Ok ok, yeah I do, _but _nothing will happen you see because he has this girlfriend and he's totally in love with her and she just can't see how lucky she is." Whoa, that feels strangely good but awfully scary; your Kerry Young you don't say those kinds of things, well not to a guys face!

He looks at you and smiles, the smile that made you eat all of those bowls of Special K. He takes your hand and pulls you out of sight, behind a large tree trunk he replies,

"And what would you do if this guy with a girlfriend was to suddenly kiss you, in a park, knowing that his girlfriend who doesn't realise how lucky she is may see you." He says,

**Oh My God!**

Your speechless, then you look down at your waist grabbing a slight bulge at the side. He looks at you confused, and then you explain,

"The special K, it must have worked after all" You grin,

"Oh the Special K" he said sarcastically not having a clue what you mean. Great! Now he thinks you're a nutter!

"Oh for Christ's sakes woman" he shouts,

Then the moment you dreamed about, taking you into his grasp he closes in on you; raising a hand to your face he strokes it then you kiss.

**Ha biatch he's mine, finally he's mine!**

* * *

Haha, don't we just love Twiglet!says through gritted teeth Well that was chapter two there will be about one or two chapters to go until the end. And i thought id write a oneshot! 


	3. Asylum

L.O.V.E

Chapter 3

Here goes the last chapter of my Valentines fic! I sincerely apologise for my bad literacy skills and plot!

* * *

Wow! You think to yourself that it was even better than in your dreams; wedding bells ring in your mind. You blush a slight tint of crimson and he chuckles looking down at you. 

"So you and twiglet…" shit did I just say that to him you think,

"I mean Louise, well what I'm trying to say is…what I'm trying to say is, are you together still?" You say with slight sadness and apprehension.

"So you think I'd kiss you and still want to stay with Louise" he questions,

"I don't know, I mean you might think that I was a bad kiss and that she's better" You state, then realise that you sounded like a complete twat.

"Your one in a million you know that, if you said to me when I first came to Sun Hill I want to be with you I'd have said yes I was crazy about you; and god knows I still am!" He smiles taking you in his arms.

"Don't try that with me Sergeant Smith, if we went on that date who knows where we'd be now!" you smile,

"Exactly where would we be, at least now were here, together"

Ahh he's such a romantic 

Oh no you think, through the trees you see a silhouette of a thin woman staring right in your path. You break out of the embrace and tap him on the chest with your index finger, he sees the direction in which your eyes are looking and turns to see Louise.

The twigs crap underneath as you both stumble out of the bush towards her; Smithy stands about a metre away from her as you stand well back. Suddenly her handbag swings at Smithy's nether regions and he falls to the ground, then the sticklike creature walks over to you. Ouch, Ouch, she's got your hair firmly clasped in her hands and she pulling it, seeing no other option you firmly grab hers to the amazement of passers by. At this rate ill end up bald you think, Jesus this hurts; you can see Smithy standing there frozen, not knowing what to do. You realise its up to you, pushing away from her clutches you jump away from her placing your arms in front of you to act as a barrier.

"Ok ok, im sure we can sort this out and come to some mutual agreement, yeah?" You say trying to stop the fighting although you'd really love to snap her in half. Turning to the crowd that have now formed around the commotion you inform them.

"Could we all take one step back and carry on walking there's nothing to see here guys, honestly."

"Oh isn't there, everybody it amazing what police do on duty. These two were at it in this very park, and I wouldn't mind but that cow over there stole my boyfriend." Louise spat,

Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! 

Panicking you realise that she is right, well half right. One, you weren't at it although you wish you were and two, you did not steal her boyfriend; she stole your husband!

You close in a cluster of disgusted people and explain the situation,

"Just to set the record straight we weren't at it, we were trying to secretly capture her, she's mad you see and escaped from the asylum yesterday. But well done everyone, you've managed to help capture her again; give yourselves a clap."

Stupid Fucking public you think, they'll believe anything. Now what do you do you can't bloody arrest her can you, or can you.

You stroll over to her and whisper in her ear

"He's mine bitch all mine"

The aggression builds up in her eyes; yes your plan is working, dropping her bag she runs towards you at full speed. Oh shit, she really means this, oh I can't deal with pain you think, and you back away only to be pushed into the pond by loony Louise.

Submerged under water you can feel her hands pushing down on your head, your lung capacity is slowing decreasing as you fight for every last breath. Smithy runs towards the pond then wades through pushing the weeds out of the way to save you.

Ahh my knight in shining armour! 

By now every last breath you take could be your last, your head is feeling light; and you begin to question your actions. Then your senses are cut off you can no longer hear, see nor feel him and his warmthness. Struggling back to dry land he carries you through the waters leaving her isolated in the murky water. He lays you down on the hard floor and brushes away your hair in order to clear your airways; you regain your senses and begin to open your eyes. He is looking straight ahead in the direction of Louise, yes enough time to miraculously fall unconscious again.

You feel his warm lips press against yours and you smile to yourself, a smile that didn't go un-noticed by him. He's calling your name but your not going to give up mouth to mouth with sergeant Smith are you. Your lips meet each other in a very different kind of mouth-to-mouth, ahh such sweet ecstasy.

Isn't it crazy what you do for love!

* * *

Well thats it folks! Not only from this fic in particular but from me for a while, I'm being weened off fan fics for the good of my education. But I insist on coming back at some point, please please review I need a little happiness. My deepest sympathy goes out to a certain Tasha 'Bunny ears' De Costa,. Lastly thank you for all my reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me to receive them so thank you. Special thanks go out to the Tasha's, Lornz and Vix, 

Loadza Huggles

Lauz xxx a.k.a Tinkabell/babybel!


End file.
